


Hey

by Izzu



Series: Raiga's little adventures [2]
Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-MnH. Little Raiga learnt a new word...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey

"Hey..."

Both of them turned to look; Kaoru smiling, Kouga trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey..."

And then a small finger started pointing.

_**"Hey."** _

"Hey!"

**_"Hey..."_ **

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

"Pfft..."

Someone was almost at a point of breaking, but blast it he couldn't tell who from this position!

"Hey!"

_**"I suppose you just started learning a new word... huh?"** _

A burst of giggles and coughs. Well NOW he knows that both of them were enjoying this!

"Hey!"

**_"Hey..."_ **

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey hey!"

Zaruba flinched. He tried to somehow twist himself around from his current position... in order to get Kouga in his line of sight. Was this why Kouga had placed him on the stand and not putting him on _his_ finger right now?

"Hey!"

Kaoru started laughing again, whatever sketch she's doing right now can't be anything _decent_ looking... can it?

"Hey!"

Zaruba stared back towards the little fluffball that has been pointing and poking at him with his stubby little finger all day today. No matter how cute the kid was this was so bothersome yet the little voice sounded so sweet and adorable...

"Hey!"

**_"Hey."_ **

He'll be doing this all day... won't he?

"Heeeeeeeeeeeey..."

**_"Yes, you little kid. Hey."_ **


End file.
